


MEMORIES IN THE SNOW

by lingeringflowers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARCTIC EMPIRE, Dadza, Flashback, Gen, No Angst, TechnoBlade, boreal bros, techno is ranboo's sensai apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringflowers/pseuds/lingeringflowers
Summary: Philza remembers a time when he taught Technoblade how to live.
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	MEMORIES IN THE SNOW

In the crook of a snowy valley, there lay a quaint cottage buzzing with life. Stood on the wooden deck, staring out into the distance, was an old man. His green and white striped hat shaded him from the sun, and he took in a breath. 

He had long since retired from fighting, and was content waking up to a grumbling pig and an endermen full of nervous energy. The three of them were quite comfortable going on daily adventures and destroying orphanages.

Philza had noticed his roommates growing closer over the past few months. It was an unlikely friendship, but they made it work. Technoblade had taken to teaching Ranboo their way of life (aside from the anarchy bits, Ranboo didn’t really like to pick “sides”).

But that didn’t stop Techno from challenging him to sparring practices in their backyard. Phil stared at them from the porch, watching pink hair whip around countered by purple particles lingering in the air. Their swords clanged together, and sparks flew. Both men were vastly different in personality and in fighting styles, leaving little to the imagination for how their practices went. Techno always left them a little more battered than he would prefer, complaining to Phil about how “he was supposed to be the main character”. But how could you compete with a hybrid endermen who mined materials with his bare hands? Nevertheless, Ranboo’s training became a common occurrence.

Philza was reminded of a time when Technoblade was the one being trained, and he rejoiced in the fact that his hard work with the pig had paid off. Technoblade had grown stronger underneath Phil’s wings, and in turn could build up Ranboo. 

Later that day Phil found Techno washing up in the kitchen. It seemed Ranboo had won today’s fight, judging by the scowl present on the pigman’s face.

“Hey Techno, how’s it going,” Philza ventured.

He received a grunt in response. The older man noticed a deep cut on Technoblade’s shoulder. 

“Ouch, mate. Did Ranboo do that?” Techno nodded, casting his eyes downward. 

“It was an accident,” He mumbled. “He’s actually quite upset about it, even though I told him it was nothing.”

“Is it nothing?” Phil knew Techno was full with emotion, but rarely ever showed it. 

“Yes,” Techno sent a warning glare- _don’t pry_.

_Message received_ \- Phil thought. 

“Still, that’s a nasty cut. Do you want help?” Without really waiting for an answer, he grabbed a washcloth and some bandages and began cleaning the wound. Techno flinched, but soon relaxed under his touch. The two men were reminded of a moment like this many years prior…

  
  


_“Hey! That’s cheating!” a high-pitched squeal came from the young boy. He bore a red cape, too large for his skinny frame, and a handmade crown. His teeth bared into a snarl._

_The older man smiled, victorious. He helped the boy up, dusting off his cape. “Shall we go again?”_

_The pig hybrid curtly nodded, and without waiting for a countdown, lunged forward. His strike was quickly blocked, and the two parried. The pig, being much shorter, stumbled over his own feet in an attempt at defense. Suddenly, the older man was distracted by a rabbit in the snow. The boy saw his chance and swiped his sword through the air, nicking the cheek of the man. The man flew into a rage, blonde hair flying, unaware he was going too far. It wasn’t until he heard crying that he snapped back to reality. He had accidentally cut the pig boy’s leg, deep and gaping. Panicked, he picked him up roughly and hurried back to the house. It was only then, when he cleaned the younger’s wounds, that the man let his heart open up to this orphan child._

  
  


Now Phil let his gaze fall on the younger, but possibly wiser man. “I’m proud of you,” He let slip.

Technoblade glanced up, shock written on his face. “Thank you,” he breathed

Phil smiled. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! comments are appreciated :)


End file.
